Magic
Magic is a powerful supernatural or natural force present in the world of Deltora, with the capability to change and manipulate aspects of the world. Practically limitless in potential, magic can, among other things, conjuring up things or beings, transform things or beings, heal, harm and kill. Though mostly seen as supernatural, magic does exist in many places of nature or within enchanted locations, and can even be found in things such as plants, or in objects that have been made with magic or been enchanted. Certain people wield magic powers that allows them to perform amazing feats that would be impossible for ordinary humans. Some of these beings include the Torans of Deltora and the Fellan of Dorne. The moral of magic, as with any force, usually depend on the user, and while there is such a thing as dark magic, no magic in of itself is evil, only immoral. The practise of magic is often referred to as sorcery and sometimes witchcraft. Deltora In Deltora, magic is not entirely abnormal, because many Deltorans are familiar with the magic powers of the Toran tribe and the Belt of Deltora. The Torans of the magic city of Tora are wise in the ways of magic and learn magic from birth. They used it to build their grand city from white marble. Belt of Deltora The Belt of Deltora contains a strong magic when all the seven gems are placed in their proper medallions. When the gems are put in correct order (Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, Amethyst) the Belt repels evil from the land and keeps it protected. The Belt holds the Shadow Lord at bay and protects the land from him, but only works when Adin's true heir wears it. The Belt's power only works in the land of Deltora itself. Toran magic The people of the city of Tora wield a powerful magic that they have had since ancient times, before their city was built and they were still living in huts of grass and branches. The Toran magic is chiefly used to protect Tora from any evil, though it can do a number of other things. Their magic can shroud an area in mist or cause people to float through the air with incredible speed, making it easy to travel great distances quickly. Outside of the Amethyst territory the magic of the Torans is weak, as it is centred in Tora. The oath stone located in the square in the middle of the city of Tora contains a magic that is so powerful that if the oath of loyalty to King Adin and all the blood that follows him is broken, the Toran people will be driven from their home and become lost souls, shamed and unable to return to their city again. The magic of the oath stone can be undone, as seen when the Toran people reunited under King Lief, helping him drive the Shadow Lord from Deltora. Sharn of Tora was able to use her magic to weave a magical cloak that would take on the colour of its surroundings, seemingly making the wearer invisible. Dorne Fellan magic The beings known as the Fellan wield strong magic. Some of their powers include the ability to make themselves unseen and produce powerful banishing spells. Their magic is weakened by metal and salt, so they tend to live farther inland, away from the coast and seawater, as well as in the freer air rather than in a city or fortress. The Shadow Lord is part Fellan and is therefore able to wield magic. Pirra Pirrans were heavy users of magic and used it to primarily protect their island from harm. The people of the island called Pirra wielded strong magic powers. The Pirrans owned a magic flute known as the Pirran Pipe, whose magic sound once protected the island from danger and evil. Many times did Deltoran boats and ships sail across the water between Deltora and Pirra to explore the beautiful land, but when they arrived at the white sandy shores of the island, a magic force kept them from venturing any further. Worron of the Plume tribe was able to create or remove light and bind people to the spot, but his power came from the trust of his people. When they removed their trust, his magic powers lessened. In the land of Pirra, the Pirrans were familiar with magic and used it to hurt each other after the Piper died and they could not decide who of the three flute players should become the new chief and Piper. Pirran Pipe The main source of magic in the land of Pirra was the Pirran Pipe, which could banish evil from Pirra with its music. A sorcerer was unable to use his full powers in the land of Pirra due to the power of the Pipe. When the Piper died, the sorcerer tricked the Pirrans into splitting the Pirran Pipe into three parts - mouthpiece, stem, and end. The land of Pirra was no longer protected by the magic of the Pipe and the sorcerer took it over before the Pirrans could reassemble the Pipe. The Pirran Pipe was later restored by King Lief, Jasmine and Barda, and the tribes were reunited. Maris The Crystal of Maris The Maris coast is guarded by the Keeper of the Crystal, who wields the magic Crystal. The Crystal allows the Keeper to live much longer than ordinary Maris, to control the tides, to feel fish below the sea, to taste the wind and say when storms are coming, and the ability to look into people's hearts and read their minds. The Crystal is vital in protecting the island from invasion by the Zebak, the ancient enemies of the people of the land. When a Keeper dies, all his memories and wisdom is transferred into the Crystal, and gained by the next chosen Keeper. Magic variations Dark magic Dark magic is used for selfish reasons and to accomplish evil purposes, such as harming or controlling others or killing. The Shadow Lord uses dark magic to reach his cruel goals, to create creatures, and to rule over people and places. Over time he turned to dark, powerful magic, which gave him the power to keep himself alive for thousands of years, and eventually he became more of a thing than a living person. With his dark sorcery, the Shadow Lord was also able to burn people's minds and control them, and he created various inventions that worked through magic, not all of which were evil per se, but most of which were used for evil purposes, such as creating his horrible nightmarish monsters in the Factory. Disguising magic Magic can also be used to disguise or hide something, so that it becomes almost invisible. It was used by Lief's mother Sharn when she sewed his cloak for his birthday present. It is also used by Laughing Jack on his cart. Potions Tamm made love potions. Ava offered love potions for sale, but it is unknown if she made them herself. Spells Spells are magical acts used by people to cause changes in the fabric of reality or accomplish certain goals. Spells are sometimes accompanied by a series of spoken words, and they are one of the most basic aspects of magic. Protective spells can banish people, hold evil back from specific locations, or protect entire lands. Some exist for harming others and doing evil, while others exist for healing injuries. Fortune-telling Known magic users Pirrans The Pirrans have powerful magic. They posesss a strong magic flute known as the Pirran Pipe. Its music protects them from evil. The Pirran Pipe is the only weapon strong enough to defeat the Shadow Lord in his own domain. Tier Tier created the Staff of Tier to do his bidding and also shaped the amber mud from Two Moons into moving shapes. Tier was able to live for centuries and only died because he chose to at last. Tier's magic was weakened by salt and metal, just like the Fellan were. It is unknown if there is any connection between the two's power. Master of the Staff Whoever is in possession of the Staff of Tier has the power to control the wraiths of the Isle of Tier to an extent, cure all ills and ailments and conjure objects out of thin air. The Master of the Staff or King of Tier has no need to drink or eat and are practically immortal, with the power to decide when it is time for them to die. Sharn Sharn weaved magic into Lief's cloak to give it the ability to disguise any being beneath it. The cloak has the ability to change and match the colour of any background the wearer stands in front of. Sorcerers and wizards A sorcerer or wizard is a male who possesses magical powers. They practise different types of magic. Some prefer to use their powers to heal and aid, but others are fascinated with dark magic and uses their powers to harm, control, rule and kill. Some sorcerers and wizards have the ability to grant magic to others. Sorceresses and witches A sorceress or witch is a female who possesses magical powers. They can use dark magic ( like Thaegan), or helpful magic (like Tamm). A sorceress can only be destroyed if a drop of their blood is spilled. Torans The Torans have been strong and wise in magic since ancient times, before their city was built, and have used it to build and protect Tora. They also supply their every need within the city through their magic. Trivia References See also * Tora * Fellan * Pirrans Category:World of Deltora Category:Magic Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations